


You're in Love

by Meodami



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodami/pseuds/Meodami
Summary: One-sided Love always hurts.
Relationships: Sabo (One Piece)/Reader
Series: Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191683
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	You're in Love

You were sick, and you had to be. Otherwise, you had no other explanation as to why you felt weird around Sabo. Your heart beating faster in his presence, your face getting hotter, and your hands getting sweaty. You were lucky that you could explain it away with hot weather, but you were sure a few people have caught onto your “sickness”. You didn’t mean to run away from Sabo, but since you didn't know how to get rid of these feelings you could only hide them away. And to do that you have to get far, far away from him. 

He was easy to fall in love with. It’s not like you were the only one, you could see how other girls looked at him. He was a handsome young man, with a heart of gold, anyone could see that. It didn’t help when other girls can easily call his name to get his attention, how easily they can wrap their arms around him without blushing. How it was never easy to watch them do so, and how hard the pang of jealousy hits you every single time.

His charming smile, the way he wanted to help his younger brother, how determined he was to get the Mera Mera no Mi. It was so easy to fall in love, but you knew he wasn't interested in anyone. Any girl that confessed was rejected and left heartbroken. You didn't want to be heartbroken, you didn't want him to softly let you down and walk around eggshells whenever he worked with you.

You were going to change this, you were going to travel somewhere else, somewhere far away from him, somewhere you can finally deal with your feelings. A chance to be away from him, sort out your feelings. A mission to travel to the mysterious land of Wano, and find out all you could about what Kaido was up to. It was a dangerous mission, life-risking, and your communication with the rest of the team would be limited. But, it was a chance to be away and alone. 

Walking to Draco’s office, you knocked on the door and heard a firm, but soft “Come in”.  
Walking inside you found Sabo inside, along with Draco. Sabo smiled at you, too but one you chose to look away from. Draco knew why you were here, but he knew it wasn’t something you wanted an audience for. He asked Sabo to retrieve the others since he had an announcement to make. Sabo was confused, but none of the less walked out of the office, but not before patting your shoulder, to which you gave a very wary smile. 

“I know why you’re here” he starts “You really want to leave? You are a great asset to us, I can assign you somewhere else and send another agent instead.” He still looks so intimidating even after so many years of working for him. 

You merely smile and say “I know what I’m about to do is unreasonable but after a lot of thinking. I'm one of the very few who can do this mission, I'm best at recon and spying. If we want to know what Kaido of the Beasts is doing. Sending me, the best option is the only way.” Taking a step forward, you look him in the eyes, with a look of determination. “I know.” He said in an all-knowing voice, “I just wish it didn’t have to resort to this.” 

The others arrive, looking grim, knowing what was about to occur, it seemed like the only clueless person there was Sabo. You took a deep breath, as you turned to face your co-workers. You bid them goodbye, stating you were going to do the Wano mission and you were going to be gone for a long time. You bowed deeply and quickly left to leave no room for discussion. Your things were packed and ready to go. 

Sabo was so confused. He felt so angry that you were so willing to sacrifice your life when there were plenty of other people who could go instead. There were plenty of other missions that were safer. Koala tried to reason with him, getting him to talk about his feelings before he rushed to your room and said something that he would regret later. Arriving at your room, he knocked before opening the door. “I think you’re making a big mistake!” He started, before looking around the empty room. He felt his heart, jolt at the sight of the empty room. His heart wrenched at the sight, at the loss of you. “Damn it” He yelled into the empty room. 

You turned to look at the building that you once called home. Quickly, you got on the boat headed for Wano. Wishfully hoping that you could come back home, one day.


End file.
